Unusual Suspects
by Pigwidgeon.x
Summary: New title! It's a Harry, Ginny, Draco love triangle, with a bit of a Ron and Hermione romance in there too. Please review! Enjoy! ♥
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have been dying to write a Harry Potter fanfic for some time now, and this is my second attempt, seeing as my first was lost when my old computer broke! I hope you enjoy it! Please R + R. :-) All characters copyright J.K. Rowling, story copyright me!

Chapter 1

To: All Students

From: Prof. Mcgonnagle _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Subject: Welcome back!

Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Many changes have taken place this year; I am now Headmistress, as you have been informed the Start of Year Feast, and the school has installed W-mail (wizard/witch mail)!

Now, there are a few rules for the system, but you should find them easy to obey. No threatening, abusive or obscene messages. If you do receive anything of such nature, please see your head of house and the culprit will be dealt with.

Have a good year! I am expecting top standards, as usual.

Prof. Mcgonnagle

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Parvati Patil

Subject: Harry Potter

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Ginny, I didn't realise you were still upset about it! And I'm sure Harry wasn't flirting with Hermione, they're just friends! You know that! I know that! But you know what I'm like, always making something out of nothing! Where are you? We've checked your dorm. You're gonna have to get over him, Gin. See you.

Parvati

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

To: Parvati Patil

From: Ginny Weasley

Subject: RE: Harry Potter

It's okay, Parvati. I know you didn't mean it, and I know he didn't mean it. You should've seen his face when I ran out crying. I think he still cares about me, but you know what he's like. He's just being noble. Agh! Why can't he see I don't care! I know there'll be risks, going out with him, but I just… ah, never mind. So how are you? You seem to have got over my brother. :-) I saw you with Dean Thomas:-D LOL!

Ginny

x

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Parvati Patil

Subject: RE: Harry Potter

:-D You know me too well, Weasley.

Parvati

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

To: Ron Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Ginny

Is Ginny okay?

Harry

PS Quidditch tryouts tomorrow at 6. I want the whole team to be there.

To: Harry Potter

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: RE: Ginny

Ginny's fine. I think it was just something Parvati said. You still fancy her, don't you? As much as it weirds me out, you and my little sister, I think you two should still go out. You're the only one of Ginny's boyfriends that I've actually liked! Go for it, you know you want to!

Ron

PS You so loved typing that. I can tell, Captain! LOL. I'll be there.

To: Ron Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: RE: Ginny

Yeah, I still do kind of like her. But I can't! If Voldemort found out… I can't let her do that! As much as I want to. And what about you and Hermione? Ha! That's right, I know! It's written all over your face, every time you see her! Nah, I'm just kidding. She hasn't got a clue, but I can tell. Go on, ask her out. Ahem, "you know you want to!"

Harry

PS You're right. :-)

To: Harry Potter

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: RE: Ginny

Is it really that obvious?

Ron

It had been a long and difficult summer for Draco Malfoy. After his father went into hiding, he was left with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was alone. He had never been alone before, not really. His father had always been there. And now he wasn't, he was with the Dark Lord, and his real family, as he had overheard his father call the Death Eaters, the night before his disappearance. Draco despised him for that. He and his mother knew where he had gone, so did everyone. He was alone and humiliated. His mother tried to explain that he had to go away, for his and their safety, the ministry were after him. But Draco knew that she was saying this only to convince herself.

Without his father's name as backup, Draco had to fight for himself, and it was surprisingly easy. The train journey to Hogwarts was the worst. He had to tell Crabbe and Goyle about his father's absence, but they understood because they were going through the same thing. Their father's had disappeared round about the same time as Draco's. Normally Draco would've denied the connection between his life and Crabbe and Goyle's, but Draco had changed. Even people as slow and dim-witted as Crabbe and Goyle couldn't miss it. They mistook it for weakness, and abandoned him, only to join up with another Slytherin who was just as arrogant as the old Draco.

So Draco Malfoy started his final Hogwarts year alone and friendless.

More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry if this chapters too long, it took me a while to find a point where I was happy to stop. Hope you like 3 Please R&R (read + review)

Chapter 2

To: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Malfoy

You'll never guess who I've just seen Crabbe and Goyle with. I don't know his name, but it WASN'T Malfoy! I overheard Pansy Parkinson talking to some of her Slytherin buddies and she said that Malfoy had gone weak over the holidays. Something to do with his dad. What do you think?

Harry

To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: RE: Malfoy

Yeah, it seems like Crabbe and Goyle have finally come to their senses. I can't believe I just typed that. He must've done something really bad for C + G to notice, they're so stupid. Hermione, I need help on this Potions homework!

Ron

To: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

From: Hermione Granger

Subject: RE: Malfoy

Ron, I already told you, you are NOT copying mine. I will explain it to you, but no copying, is that clear?

Anyway, about Malfoy. I've seen him a lot recently, he's always in the library. Alone. I agree with Ron, Malfoy must've done something wrong. Oh well, it's his life. If he's not interrupting ours then I guess we should just let him get on with it.

Hermione x

To: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

From: Harry Potter

Subject: RE: Malfoy

Let him get on with it! Hermione, are you INSANE! You know what his family is like! He's probably planning on how to let old Voldemort into the castle again! We can't just sit by and let him do it! We HAVE to find out what Malfoy's up to!

Harry

To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: RE: Malfoy

Yeah! We can't just let him do stuff like this right under our noses! Question is what are we going to do?

Hermione – I'll meet you in the library after lessons, and maybe you can explain this homework?

Ron

To: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

From: Hermione Granger

Subject: RE: Malfoy

I don't like the way this sounds! I'll tell you what we're going to do, nothing, because Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't just drop Malfoy because he was doing something bad. You have to remember what THEIR families are like too. No, if Malfoy was doing something bad then they'd be all for it. Maybe he's changed.

Ron – library, after dinner.

Harry - are you doing okay on your Potions?

Hermione x

To: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

From: Harry Potter

Subject: RE: Malfoy

That makes a lot more sense, I guess. But Draco Malfoy doesn't suddenly turn good. He's in Slytherin, his family are a bunch of death eaters, and last year he- you know what he did! This just doesn't sound like Malfoy. Not one bit. We'll just have to watch him.

Hermione – for once I'm actually getting this homework. But thanks for the offer.

Harry

To: Ron Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Potions

You'll have to let me look at your potions once you're back! I have no idea what to do!

Harry

To: Harry Potter

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: RE: Potions

:-S I'm confused. Why did you say to Hermione that you were okay?

Ron

To: Ron Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: RE: Potions

Because I know what you're up to, Weasley. I'm not gonna interrupt you two, don't worry. ;)

Harry

To: Ron Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Well?

Come on, Weasley, spill. What happened? Did you ask her out? What did she say? Did you manage to get any homework done at all? If you haven't, then you're in BIG trouble. I can't take any more detentions. I've already had three this week.

To: Hermione Granger

From: Harry Potter

Subject?

Hi Hermione, haven't spoken to you in a while. I know you're busy with being a prefect, and taking about a million subjects for your NEWTs but I hope you can spare a few minutes to type out a reply. So how's it going?

I know I told you I understood my potions homework, but the truth is I lied. So please can I take a quick peek at yours?

Harry

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: Are Ron and Hermione with you?

Sorry to be w-mailing you this late, but have you seen Ron and Hermione? I haven't seen either of them since they went to meet in the library earlier, but that was ages ago! Do you think they're okay? You don't think anything bad has happened to them?

To: Harry Potter

From: Ginny Weasley

Subject: RE: Are Ron and Hermione with you?

Harry,

It's only 9 o'clock, and they're prefects, they're allowed out later than we are. You know as well as I do that they're probably out snogging somewhere. Or maybe you don't. I don't really seem to understand you much these days. I know you're very edgy about You Know Who, but he has no reason to take Hermione and Ron. Chill out.

Ginny.

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Harry Potter

Subject: RE: Are Ron and Hermione with you?

I'm not edgy! I would've thought you'd be the same! Voldemort got into the castle once and he could do it again! Malfoy could be helping him all over again! And maybe it's a trap! Like it was with Sirius! I'm going looking for them!

To: Harry Potter

From: Ginny Weasley

Subject: RE: Are Ron and Hermione with you?

No worries, Harry, Hermione's back and looking very embarrassed. Obviously been snogging. I think you're wrong about Malfoy. He seems different than he used to be. He's more… well, he's less arrogant, that's for sure. I actually think he smiled at me the other day. That doesn't sound like Malfoy to me.

Are you going Hogsmeade this weekend? Do you want to meet for butterbeers or something?

To: Ginny Weasley

From: Ron Weasley

Subject: Malfoy!

Do you fancy Malfoy? No, NO! You are NOT going out with him! I expressively forbid you to!

To: Ron Weasley

From: Ginny Weasley

Subject: RE: Malfoy!

Ew, no Ron. And since when can you stop me doing something? Ha. Whatever. I hear you and Hermione are the latest couple, anyway. Do tell.

Being alone isn't as hard as it's made out to be, Draco thought as he rushed towards his Potions class. True, the first week of Hogwarts was very difficult, but then as people began to accept that he wasn't the cocky, self-centred boy he used to be, they stopped paying attention to him. He could still be charming if he wanted to be, but most of the time he couldn't be bothered. He seemed to have faded into the background and that was how he liked it.

He reached his potions class two minutes late, but Snape didn't appear to notice. Yes, sometimes being invisible definitely had its good points. There was only one seat left, and it was next to Ron Weasley. Draco didn't despise Harry, Ron and Hermione as much as he used to. He could see now that when they had argued, duelled, etc. that he had been in the wrong. But he was nervous about sitting near Ron, because Ron didn't know how he had changed.

He plonked himself down next to Ron and Ron sighed loudly, clearly annoyed and not bothering to hide it. They worked without saying a word to each other throughout the whole lesson, Draco's mind set on his task. At the end of the lesson he took his potion to the front of the class, placed it on Snape's desk and walked back to his desk, his head in the clouds. He didn't see Ron walking towards him with his finished potion until he collided and sent it smashing to floor. Ron's nose was bleeding badly, and the floor was bubbling.

"Draco, Weasley, what's going on?" Snape had noticed the commotion, and headed to where Draco and Ron were standing, Draco looking stunned. "Weasley, Malfoy, detention, tomorrow night," Snape said coolly, flicking his wand and clearing up the spilt potion. "Hospital wing, Weasley." Ron left the classroom, giving Draco the dirtiest look he could muster with blood pouring out of his nose.

_Uh-oh,_ Draco thought when he saw half the class giving him equally foul looks. It didn't look like he was going to be invisible for a long time.


End file.
